


Tell Me Through Song

by Michelle_Leon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Inspired by Music, Music, Romance, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball, Yachi Hitoka in Love, haikyuu!! - Freeform, tsukiyachi, tsukkiyachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Leon/pseuds/Michelle_Leon
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was never great at expressing his interest towards the volleyball club manager through words, but he was good at expressing his feelings through song titles, through a specially created playlist just for her. [A Tsukishima Kei x Hitoka Yachi fic ]
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Tell Me Through Song

**Author's Note:**

> So...I have a bad, bad habit of creating new fics when clearly I still have others to finish (aka my neglected babies). 
> 
> If you read my other Tsukishima x Yachi fic, "Hands" (cue shameless promotion here) - you guys know how much I adore this "pair." Like I said, it must be the height difference, idk, but I love these two. Anyway, after going through my own music playlist (I swear I have the craziest music blend ever haha), this idea came to mind and voila! Here's a music centered fic, since our salty boy loves music and I have nothing better to do on a Sunday night haha. Hope you guys like this :) 
> 
> * * * Song mentioned in this chapter: "The Beginning" by Richie Krisak feat. Emelie Cyreus * * *

_They say the sky is the limit_

_But it’s just the beginning now..._

It all started in their second year, during a bus ride back home from one of their away games. 

Yachi had noticed that Tsukishima, who typically sat next to Yamaguchi was seated by himself this time around, given that Yamaguchi had developed a fever the night before, and had to sit out from this game. 

She had formed a friendly relationship with the middle blocker, a familiar friendship and understanding that neither seemed to mind, and so without much thought, she got up from her own seat and made her way towards him.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” The club manager asked, earning a curt nod from Tsukishima. 

Secretly she was glad that he didn’t question what she wanted, or worse, ask her to go away. As someone who struggled constantly with her confidence, Yachi knew that had her sudden, bold move failed, the embarrassment was one she would never recover from. 

The two sat in silence. Neither one saying a word or making any attempts at small talk. 

Yachi groaned. _This is what I get for not thinking this through enough,_ she thought bitterly to herself as the two sat in awkward silence. 

It was bad enough that the seat was a tad bit too small, and given Tsukishima’s larger frame, he took up much of it, causing the two to sit in such close proximity, but the fact that neither one of them had anything to say made everything _much_ worse. 

With Hinata, small talk came effortlessly, considering the firecracker of a middle blocker was such a chatterbox who _never_ ran out of things to say. Yet with Tsukishima, it was the complete opposite. She was met with absolute silence. 

_Think, Hitoka, think._

The petite blond was not the type to initiate small talk. Usually, someone louder and more open - like Hinata, would invite her into the conversation. But this was not Hinata, this was Tsukishima, the silent, stand-offish middle blocker. If she wanted to ever garner a response from him, she knew _she_ had to be the one to start the conversation. 

_But what do I say? Where do I even begin?_

From the corner of her eye, she glanced at him as discreetly as she could. He wasn’t sleeping, _thank goodness,_ and he wasn’t on his phone either. Tsukishima was simply staring straight ahead, which she found quite odd. She took another fast, secret glance at her seatmate and that’s when realization dawned on her.

_Headphones! He doesn’t have his headphones!_

She noted that his signature headphones were missing and though, she knew it was a sad excuse for a conversation starter, bringing up the missing device was a conversation starter nevertheless! So, with her pride out the window, and the little courage she had to begin with, she opened her mouth and prayed that the words would at least come out coherent. 

“Y-you’re not listening to music today, Tsukishima-kun,” she began lamely. Yachi found herself instantly cringing at her own words. 

Fortunately, her words finally elicited a reaction from Tsukishima, who turned to regard her carefully, “Actually, I am," he began. 

Slowly, he pulls out the wireless earbud that had been there all along and Yachi mentally wishes for the ground to just open up and swallow her whole. 

“O-oh,” she laughs nervously, unsure of how to follow through with the rest of the conversation. She could feel the warmth spreading across her face and she prayed for a miracle that he wouldn’t notice the blush on her cheeks. 

Much to her surprise, Tsukishima fishes out from his pocket the other wireless earbud and offers it to her. She stares at it for a moment before proceeding to accept it. “My old headphones broke and my brother got me these for my birthday,” he stated casually as he reached in his jacket pocket for his cell phone. “They don’t cancel out the noise as much as I’d like,” Yachi paled at his words. 

Oh no, was he referring to her? Was _she_ the noise he wanted to cancel out? 

Taking note of her sudden rigid posture, Tsukishima quickly added with a shrug, “I guess these make it easier to share.”

She slowly looked up and met his eyes. Though she didn’t know him too well as much as Yamaguchi did, she was glad that he didn’t seem annoyed or irritated.

“Want to listen to some music?” Tsukki asked. She nodded robotically, not trusting her voice to say any more. Taking it as a cue, she carefully placed the earbud in her ear and watched as Tsukki scrolled through his music selection. “Any preference?” He asked, his eyes still trained on his phone screen.

Yachi shook her head. “I want to know what kind of music you listen to, Tsukishima-kun,” she said with a smile, catching the middle blocker off guard. 

After scrolling past a few songs, he finally settled on a selection. Yachi wasn’t familiar with the song or the artist but she found herself drawn to the singer’s angelic vocals and the song’s dreamy-like beat. 

_So this is what he listens to_.

She took a quick glance at Tsukishima who this time was looking out the window.

_They say the sky is the limit_

_But it’s just the beginning now..._

_Interesting lyrics,_ Yachi thought as she found herself getting lost in the music. She smiled secretly to herself as the song continued to play.


End file.
